Maldita tecnología satánica
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Aizen tiene una misión muy importante para Ulquiorra, pero antes de confiársela, deberá superar una prueba para demostrar que será capaz de realizarla como es debido. Crack!UlquiHime implícito.


**Aquí traigo nuevo fic de Bleach, con Ulquiorra por supuesto jeje. Tengo intención de escribir más de Bleach en plan serio, pero esta vez me ha podido el crack!. En serio, creo que es una de las mejores ideas crack! que he tenido en mi vida, y estaba deseando escribirla y compartirla (no es justo que me ría yo sola XD)**

**Por si alguien no me conoce (cosa bastante probable porque sólo he subido aquí un fic de Bleach) soy ultra mega fan de Ulquiorra y mi OTP es Ulquiorra/Orihime. Bien, este fic se puede considerar UlquiHime aunque Inoue no aparezca en toda la historia, pero ya veréis por qué lo digo jeje, es que si no arruinaría la gracia del fic.**

**Tampoco sé cuantos capítulos va a tener, ya depende de mi inspiración y de lo que se me vaya ocurriendo XD.**

**Personajes:** Ulquiorra, protagonista absoluto del fic (en este capítulo sale Aizen también). Leve UlquiHime implícito en general  
**Género: **Crack!, humor, parodia.  
**Rating:** PG- K+  
**Palabras:** 2554  
**Advertencias: **Crack! situaciones ridículas, absurdez general, posible OOC (aunque intento evitarlo), extraño y levísimo UlquiHime implícito.  
**Notas:** El fic se sitúa en el lapso de tiempo en que Aizen va a Hueco Mundo y Ulquiorra aparece la primera vez. No hay spoilers de la parte de Hueco Mundo excepto insinuaciones sobre escenas UlquiHime que ya conocemos, que quien no sepa nada de la parte de Hueco Mundo ni siquiera notará (aunque perderá parte de la gracia del fic). Ya veréis a qué me refiero con esto  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, por desgracia para mí, porque si Ulquiorra me perteneciera… jojojojo –muere de amor-, por supuesto tampoco gano nada haciendo esto, salvo divertirme mucho y eso no me hace rica tampoco, snif.

**Pues nada más, espero que os guste, que os riáis mucho y por supuesto que me comentéis muchas cosicas.**

Capítulo 1: Ulquiorra al fin tiene un amigo.

Las Noches era normalmente un lugar tranquilo, aunque la mejor forma de definirlo era, aburrido. Sus habitantes tampoco tenían muchas opciones de distracción, ya que salir al exterior era incluso más aburrido que quedarse dentro del castillo. Durante mucho tiempo, su pasatiempo principal fue prepararlo todo para la llegada de Aizen-sama, que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando al fin decidiera instalarse en Hueco Mundo.

Así que la llegada de Aizen a Las Noches supuso un cambio de vida radical para los Arrancar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en un breve período de tiempo se iniciaría una batalla contra la Sociedad de Almas. Tenían sólo unos meses para prepararse. Esto implicaba extenuantes sesiones de entrenamiento físico y mejora de las aptitudes en el combate. De todas formas, tampoco se quejaban, eran Arrancars, creados para ser soldados y luchar, era mucho más gratificante eso que desperdiciar las horas durmiendo o pasando el plumero por los escasos muebles esperando la llegada de su señor.

Otra de las cosas que les hacía sentirse aún más excitados por el inminente enfrentamiento, era saber que Aizen-sama pasaba día y noche, aunque lo de "día" era en sentido figurado ya que en Hueco Mundo siempre era de noche, sentado en su trono con una sempiterna actitud de meditación. Eso sólo podía significar que estaba elaborando algún sorprendente e inesperado plan que los llevara irremediablemente a la victoria.

Por ello, cuando Ulquiorra fue llamado a la presencia de Aizen-sama, pensó que tal vez tenía algo interesante para él, alguna importante misión que sólo él podía llevar a cabo.

No iba mal encaminado en realidad.

-Aizen-sama quería verme –dijo a modo de saludo cuando entró en el salón del trono, esperando arrodillado la respuesta de su anfitrión.

-Así es –contestó Aizen, permitiéndole volver a ponerse de pie con un breve gesto-. Quería hablar personalmente contigo en relación a una importante misión.

Era imposible de percibir, pero Ulquiorra ardía en deseos de saber qué era aquello que Aizen-sama había pensado para él. Que lo hubiera llamado para hablar en privado sólo podía significar que aquella misión o era algo sumamente secreto o era algo que Aizen-sama sólo pretendía confiar a él. Y daba igual cual fuera la índole de su cometido, lo realmente halagador era que Aizen-sama le hubiera tenido en cuenta para ella.

-Como bien sabes, es más que probable que este invierno tenga lugar una gran batalla contra la Sociedad de Almas, pero antes de eso es necesario que empecemos a actuar, preparando el terreno para que el destino juegue a nuestro favor. Haremos un par de incursiones en el mundo humano que los cogerán desprevenidos –comenzó a explicar el shinigami.- Tú jugarás un papel crucial en esta etapa, ya que si fallas en lo que voy a encomendarte, todo nuestro plan se verá arruinado.

No es que Ulquiorra no se sintiera halagado por haber sido el elegido para una tarea tan decisiva, sino que tal y como Aizen lo estaba diciendo, la responsabilidad parecía demasiado grande.

-No dudo de que eres el mejor para hacerlo, eres uno de mis mejores Espada, es más, creo que esta misión no podría llevarse a cabo con éxito por otra persona que no seas tú. He estado meditando esta decisión. Creo que encargar una tarea de este calibre a alguien como Grimmjow o Nnoitra sería un gravísimo error. En el caso de que fallaras, un posible reemplazo sería Halibel, pero confío sin ninguna duda en que tienes todas las cualidades necesarias, eres perfecto para ello y no me defraudarás.

Dios, como Aizen siguiera diciendo aquellas cosas iba a acabar ruborizándose por tantos cumplidos, y una piel tan blanca no le ayudaba en absoluto a disimular el sonrojo. No tenía opción a negarse a aceptar la misión, pero desde luego, vista la fe que Aizen tenía en él, no lo habría hecho aunque pudiera, ya fuera la misión más complicada y peligrosa del mundo. Aizen-sama confiaba sólo en él, y eso era un gran honor digno de soportar cualquier responsabilidad, por grande que fuese.

-Tendrás que luchar, obviamente, como el resto de tus compañeros, pero una vez superada la primera parte del plan, aparte de eso tendrás una tarea añadida. Es en referencia a esa tarea por lo que quería hablar hoy contigo.

Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío ¿qué sería?, ¿por qué Aizen-sama era tan enigmático?

-Pero si no me equivoco, esa tarea tendría lugar en la segunda parte del plan. Es decir, que como muy pronto sería dentro de dos meses –comentó Ulquiorra.

-Exactamente –confirmó Aizen.- Sin embargo, es una labor delicada que requiere de un entrenamiento concreto, en especial para alguien que es un Arrancar. Por tanto, lo más adecuado es que comencemos con la preparación lo más pronto posible.

Tenía buena pinta desde luego. Lo del entrenamiento especial sobre todo, tal vez Aizen-sama hubiera descubierto algún nuevo uso del Hougyoku que aumentara los poderes de los Arrancar, de lo contrario no entendía muy bien a qué quería referirse Aizen con aquello de "en especial para alguien que es un Arrancar". Sí, definitivamente debía ser algo de ese estilo, nuevos poderes, una nueva liberación, algún tipo de bankai… Anda que si los demás Espada se enteraran… sobre todo Grimmjow, iban a morir de envidia.

-No veo ningún problema, puedo compaginar perfectamente mi entrenamiento diario con otro tipo de preparación adicional –aceptó Ulquiorra.

Sôsuke Aizen sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto redondo, y mediante una pequeña cadena a la que estaba sujeto, lo sostuvo delante de la mirada de Ulquiorra, quien aunque no mostró evidencia alguna de estar asombrado, era más que obvio que debía estar preguntándose qué demonios era aquello y qué tenía que ver con su entrenamiento.

Efectivamente. Ulquiorra no daba muestras de estar sorprendido pero lo estaba. Si hubiera tenido que imaginar que algún tipo de objeto iba a estar involucrado en su aprendizaje, éste habría sido algo tipo zanpakutô, alguna clase de arma en todo caso. Quizás aquella cosa llevara en su interior algo como el Hougyoku que le dotara de poderes especiales, pero aparentemente parecía de todo menos letal.

-En el mundo humano, a menudo se pone a prueba a los jóvenes en el colegio para comprobar si son capaces de asumir ciertas responsabilidades. Una de las maneras más habituales es uniéndolos por parejas y haciendo que cada pareja cuide de un huevo. Este huevo simboliza un hijo, por eso éste se pinta de azul o de rosa aleatoriamente para indicar que la pareja debe cuidar de su propio hijo o hija. También implica que la pareja debe asumir el cuidado del hijo conjuntamente y tratar de compenetrarse entre sí.

Era una suerte que esa vez Aizen no hubiera tenido la idea de invitar a un té a su subordinado, porque si Ulquiorra hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento, el líquido le habría salido por la nariz, dejándolo en muy mal lugar.

Tenía que disimular como fuera lo ridículo que le había parecido todo aquello.

A ver, era cierto que aquella cosa que Aizen tenía en la mano se parecía remotamente a un huevo. Al menos podía respirar tranquilo sabiendo que no tendría que ir por Las Noches con un huevo a cuestas, que en el más humillante de los casos podría ser incluso rosa. Pero toda aquella milonga que Aizen le estaba contando sobre hijos y responsabilidades le estaba dando la extraña impresión de que tenía algo que ver con que él tendría que hacerse cargo de los futuros Arrancar. Todo encajaba si lo pensaba fríamente. Con una guerra a las puertas, y para colmo con el Hougyoku a punto de despertar por completo, no sería de extrañar que Aizen se dedicara a crear Arrancars como loco, ya fuera para cubrir posibles bajas o para tener un ejército más numeroso. Una enorme responsabilidad sería encargarse de preparar para el combate a estos nuevos Arrancar y, obviamente, si no se hacía adecuadamente el éxito de la misión podía peligrar seriamente.

Además, para colmo de males que le hacían afianzar aún más su teoría, estaba que Aizen había dicho que bajo ningún concepto dejaría esa misión bajo Grimmjow o Nnoitra y que si Ulquiorra no daba la talla, la candidata más inmediata sería Halibel.

No podía permitirse el lujo de fracasar. Aceptaría la misión fuera cual fuera. Pero tenía que admitir que tratar con recién nacidos, o mejor dicho Hollows recién arrancarizados, no era su fuerte. No tenía que irse muy lejos para recordar la infructuosa tarde que pasó con Wonderweiss tratando de que aprendiera alguna palabra, Ulquiorra no tenía don para eso, simplemente, porque luego sin embargo, Grimmjow consiguió enseñarle algunas palabrotas en el rato que Tousen tardó en ir al baño, y, o Wonderweiss era muy listo para lo que le convenía o Nnoitra era un maestro enseñando a los niños a decir guarrerías. Ah, sí, sería seguramente por esto por lo que Aizen no quería que ninguno de ellos dos estuviera relacionado con la misión.

Y luego también tenía el caso de Halibel. Era una de los tres mejores Espada, y el dato tal vez más relevante fuera que era una mujer. No es que se esperara de ella, ni de ninguno de los demás Arrancar a decir verdad, algo parecido al instinto maternal, pero si se trataba de cuidar de pequeños nuevos Arrancar tenía bastante sentido que Aizen-sama hubiera depositado su fe en una mujer en el caso de que Ulquiorra fallara.

Sôsuke Aizen continuó con su explicación, aunque el implicado no hubiera hecho ninguna pregunta era más que obvio que desconocía totalmente la finalidad de aquel objeto.

-Por supuesto, el ejemplo del huevo no es más que eso, un ejemplo de donde saqué la idea para tu entrenamiento. Cargar con algo tan frágil, además de engorroso para ti, podría dar lugar a ciertas situaciones incómodas. Además, tú tampoco contarás con la ayuda de nadie para llevar a cabo la misión, y una parte importante de ella es mantener al margen de tu tarea al resto de tus compañeros. Es algo que te incumbe a ti y sólo a ti. Mantener alejado a Grimmjow de algo tan fácil de destruir como es un huevo, resultaría una tarea complicada además de innecesaria. Es por eso por lo que he decidido sustituir el huevo por esto –Aizen movió la cadena frente a los ojos de Ulquiorra para captar su atención, aunque tampoco habría hecho falta. La intriga hacía que el Espada tuviera sus cinco sentidos alerta-. Este artículo además es una versión evolucionada, más complejo que un simple huevo que la única atención que requiere es el conservarlo intacto. Quise pedir a Szayel que me fabricara algo similar con algunas exigencias concretas por mi parte, pero está demasiado ocupado últimamente por lo que decidí que esto podría ser suficiente para lo que tengo en mente.

El Shinigami entregó el objeto a Ulquiorra. Éste lo observó con detenimiento. Era duro, por lo que no se rompería fácilmente como un huevo de verdad, y además su tamaño era bastante más pequeño, cosa que era de agradecer si tenía que llevarlo todo el día encima o incluso esconderlo para que otros no lo vieran.

-Esto, mi querido Ulquiorra, se llama Tamagotchi. No es más que un juguete para niños humanos y su finalidad es probar que el niño es capaz de asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar de él.

En ese momento, Ulquiorra sólo era capaz de pensar dos cosas: DIOS-MÍO en el más patético y ridículo contexto en el que podían utilizarse esas palabras. Un juguete para niños humanos… Al menos le quedaba la remota esperanza de que se tratara de un juguete para niños súper dotados, que si bien no iba a arreglar demasiado las cosas dejaba algo de consuelo dentro de la vergüenza.

-Para un Arrancar, resulta un juego muy instructivo ya que habitualmente no estáis acostumbrados a tratar con las necesidades humanas. El funcionamiento es bastante simple, y creo que es mejor que descubras por ti mismo qué es lo que tienes que hacer y en qué momento, ya que luego en la realidad de tu misión, aunque se trate de algo mucho más complejo que esto, lo normal es que seas tú mismo quien tome las decisiones sobre qué hacer, sobre todo a la hora de interpretar el tema de las necesidades-. Aizen notó cierta inquietud en la cuarta Espada-. Tranquilo, es bastante sencillo, no tendrás ningún problema en averiguar su funcionamiento. Es apto para niños desde los tres años.

Mal. Aquello iba por muy mal camino.

Ulquiorra no tenía ni idea de qué coño tenía que ver aquello con los humanos y los Arrancar. Maldecía que Aizen-sama no fuera más explícito acerca de la misión real. Aunque mientras no se demostrara lo contrario, seguiría pensando que iba a tocarle lidiar con un montón de pequeños nuevos Arrancar. Y aquello de las necesidades, humanas para más colmo, resultaba muy extraño. Vale, quizás Aizen se refiriera al problema de interpretar qué necesitaban los pequeños hasta que aprendieran a hablar. Era lógico que alguien que no habla no puede decirte qué es lo que quiere. Pero después de todo, los nuevos Arrancar no tardaban tanto en aprender a hablar, de hecho, aprendían bastante rápido. Wonderweiss ya hablaba perfectamente, y en el mismo día de su "nacimiento" incluso decía algunas palabras. La etapa esa en la que tienes que interpretar qué es lo que necesitan duraba sólo unos días. Pero bueno, si eso era lo que quería Aizen-sama…

El único consuelo que le quedaba era que se tratara de un juguete para niños de tres años súper dotados.

-Tendrás que demostrarme durante este mes que eres capaz de cuidar de él. Si lo consigues, entonces daré por sentado que eres apto para llevar a cabo la misión. Ya te he dicho que el funcionamiento es simple, pero deberás estar muy atento para evitar que le sucedan cosas malas, que enferme o incluso…muera. Si esto ocurre, no tendré más remedio que confiar la misión a Halibel.

Ulquiorra se quedó mirando el Tamagotchi. Por nada del mundo dejaría que aquella cosa le venciera y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Aizen-sama que no se había equivocado al elegirle para la misión. Aunque eso de que el chisme ese podía morir le tenía bastante intrigado. ¿Cómo puede morir una cosa así? La única muerte que se le ocurría era que fuera aplastado contra algo, o que se cayera al agua.

-También deberás mantenerlo alejado del resto de Arrancars. Si alguno te lo quita y lo rompe, o lo mata o le hace algo malo, será tan culpa tuya como si lo hubieras matado tú. Recuerda que es tuyo y sólo tuyo y que nadie salvo tú tiene la responsabilidad de que llegue a final de mes en perfectas condiciones. Eso es todo, buena suerte, Ulquiorra.

-No le defraudaré.- respondió Ulquiorra, antes de marcharse…con el Tamagotchi.

Nada más salir al pasillo, camino de su habitación, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su hakama. Era una suerte que fuera pequeño, así podía llevarlo encima sin demasiados problemas. Aunque el temor a que se cayera por accidente o alguien se lo quitara se apoderó de él e inconscientemente se llevó las manos a los bolsillos para mantenerlo a salvo.

Por eso, de ahí en adelante, era raro ver a Ulquiorra sacar las manos de los bolsillos en público.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:** **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, en serio, me meo con mi idea XD (qué egocéntrico sonó eso ). No me preguntéis de donde me surgió la idea porque ni lo sé pero ¿no es genial?  
Por si alguien no lo ha pillado (cosa que dudo), Aizen le da el Tamagotchi a Ulquiorra para que practique para cuando se tenga que hacer cargo de Inoue. Por eso Aizen decía que la misión real era mucho más compleja XD. Veremos cómo se las apaña el pobre Ulquiorra con el Tamagotchi, y ya veréis que intentaré hacer referencias al UlquiHime que ya conocemos (en este capítulo he hecho unas cuantas, de hecho espero que las hayáis captado )  
Oh, se me olvidaba. En este fic suponemos que Aizen ya tenía pensado secuestrar a Orihime antes de que Ulquiorra se fijara en ella la primera vez que se ven. Por alguna extraña razón, suponemos que Aizen ya conoce sus poderes y tiene planeado que Ulquiorra sea quien la secuestre (y luego se haga cargo de ella). Un hombre muy previsor como podéis ver  
No sé qué más contar, no es que sea un fic muy profundo, la verdad XD.  
¡¡Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones!!  
Besitos  
Ak**


End file.
